Rise of the True Shadow
by Shadowsteal711
Summary: In this story we Have the New Shadow Dragon SLayer older brother of Rogue Cheney and the brith of the True Shadow.


Rise of the true Shadow

Year X776

"

* * *

So this is how it ends huh?" A jet black hair young boy with Bright Red eyes said.

He remembers What his foster father said to him.

"Don't blame yourself Ryner.. I wanted to die today, take care of your little brother." His foster father had told him, the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum Had become iil and he wanted his son to end his misery.

"Big brother." Ryner looks to his Little brother, young child barley older then 8 years, Look like he had been crying.

"Yes Rogue." Ryner Replied to the young child. As he look in his eyes he sees that his younger brother does not understand why this had to be.

Why? Why did you do it! Big Brother!"Young Rogue yelled at his older brother.

"You will understand one day my dear little brother." Ryner said with his voice coming out monotone.

Rogues eyes widen when he sees his older brother sinking into the shadows. He does not understand why his brother was acting like that, if he would of loked more closely he would of seen his older eyes full of regret.

"I will defeat you, I will beat you Older brother then get my answer's."Rogue says eyes full of determination.

* * *

"Was that a wise move Ryner? Did your Father not tell you to take care of him." A pure white cat said with deep red eyes. As he saw his partner rise up from the shadows.

"I know Sion I know, He needs to grow up without me having to hold his hand. I do hope this is the right choice through" Ryner repiled but said the last part to himself. His face still void of emotion.

Sion sighed when he saw his Partners face, He knows Ryner's hurting inside but he is holding all the emotions inside of himself.

"Let's go we have to get the plan moving along." Ryner look at his Pure white cat as he nodded and took off. " Looks like they are here." Ryner muttered

"Looks like today's your unlucky day kid." One of the men said.

Ryner nodded wordlessly as he peacefully allow them to take him away while Sion followed them after them.

* * *

"W-whats going on!?" One of the guards asked shocked.

Ryner was also surprised as a revolt was already happening as he was brought to the Tower of Heaven. He then had a small smirk come to his face as Shadow started form on his arm, "Shadow Dragons Slash!" The guards were caught off guard as Ryner took them out with no problem and then he sprinted into the Tower.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Ryner unleashed a storm of shadow's at the guards, wiping them all out with ease that were fighting prisoners stoped and star at Ryner.

"Get him!" The guards charged at Ryner as he stared at them calmly.

He jumped over the guards causing them to skid to a halt and he inhaled his magic. "Shadow Dragon's Darkness Breath!" The guards screame din pain as they were reduced to rubble while Ryner land on the ground gracefully.

"Who are you? A red -haired girl asked as she stared nervously at The Shadow Dragon slayer.

" My name is Ryner Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Ryner faintly smiled at the red-head.

"Dragon Slayer!?"

Ryner turned to look at the voice of the guards who sayed that, Who stood nervously with their weapons shaking. "No one said anything about our orisoner being a Dragon Slayer.

He Smirked just a tiny bit. "That's because I just got here." Ryner then started to stalk his new found prey while His Red eyes glowed menacingly as they slowly back away. "You kind of humans disgust me." He growled as magic started to envelop his body. He started to inhale the shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

The guards were instantly wiped out and Ryner looked at the red -head girl. " what's your name? He asked kindly.

E-erza Scaelet." Erza replied.

"Well I believe it is time to leave." Ryner smirked as part of the Tower begin to exploded.

"W-wait I need to find Jerard." Erza shouted.

"We don't have time." As Ryner throw Erza on his shoulders took off as the spot that they were just at expoloded. He sighed, "Looks like Sion over did it again."

Sprinting towards tot the edge of the tower he took a leap causing Erza to shriek as they plummeted out of the tower. Before the hit the Water Ryner hovered in the air and smirked while Erza stared confused . "You could of made it a bit earlier."He said.

"It's impossble to carry two of you at once." A voice said behind Ryners back and Erza noticed wings stretched out.

Ryner noticed Erza curiosity and said "That's right you have not meet Sion yet. Erza meet Sion and Sion meet Erza."

a Cat's head popped over Ryner shoulders, "Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah." Erza responded.

"Ryner we have a small problem. " Sion said as he had a lot of trouble to hold up Ryner and Erza.

Ryner looked up, "What's the problem."

"I'm out of energy."

Ryner Face paled more then it was as Sion's wings dissappeared and the three of them fell into the water. "Great so troublesome."

* * *

A/N

I am writing this story after getting inspired by HolyKnightsoftheroundtable story. I know Oc story's in Fairy Tail are frown abone a lot but I just wanted to get it a try. By the one I don't own fairy Tail just my Oc's.


End file.
